Stand on mowers are self propelled power mowing machines with dual traction drive systems that propel drive wheels on the left and right sides of the machines, foot platforms on which operators stand between, or slightly forward or behind, the drive wheels, and hand operated controls in front of the operator. The hand operated controls include traction speed and direction control levers that operators use to control the dual traction drive systems. Stand on mowers have mowing decks with a plurality of rotary cutting blades designed and used to mow grass effectively and efficiently. An example of a stand on mower is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,138.
Stand on mowers may include stationary bars in front of the operator adjacent the traction speed and direction control levers. Operators may grip the stationary bars with their hands to help stabilize themselves while standing on the foot platform. However, operators may have difficulty operating the traction speed and direction control levers while holding onto the stationary bars, especially while the machine travels over uneven terrain. Operators also may release the stationary bars to actuate other controls, such as push button controls to raise and lower the mowing deck, or to shut off the mowing deck. These actions may result in a temporary loss of operator stability.
A stand on mower is needed having traction speed and direction controls that operators may use without removing their hands from the stationary bars. A stand on mower is needed that increases operator stability.